wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XXXI
Lato zbliżało się ku końcowi, pierwsze dni sierpnia nadeszły, skwarne, z iskrzatym sklepieniem nieba i ze śpiewami żniwiarzy. Pan Agenor coraz częściej bywał u nas i ani jednej już w sąsiedztwie nie było osoby, która by nie posiadała pewności, iż lada dzień otrzyma mniej więcej w podobny sposób sformułowany bilet: Pani X. zaprasza państwa X. na ślub córki swej Wacławy, mający odbyć się dnia X. w kościele X., z panem Agenorem W. Matka moja otrzymywała już zawczasu powinszowania czułych sąsiadek, składane w formie miodowej, z której mimo ich woli wyciekała na zewnątrz żółć; ja dręczona i zachwycona bywałam zarazem żartobliwymi prześladowaniami towarzyszek. Jedne z nich przyrzekały być mi druhnami, inne marzyły już o toaletach, w jakich ukażą się na mym weselu. Zenia mi mówiła: — Uproszę mamy, aby mi pozwoliła pojechać z tobą za granicę, bo ani wątpić, że pan Agenor zaraz cię po ślubie do Paryża powiezie. Oczy Emilki coraz serdeczniej patrzyły na mnie, a były już najserdeczniejsze, gdy spoglądały na twarz Franusia, coraz bledszą, coraz więcej głębokim zachodzącą smutkiem. — On ciebie kocha! — szepnęła mi raz cichutko na ucho. Zaparłam się żywo wszelkiego podobnego przypuszczenia, choć w gruncie byłam przekonaną o jego prawdziwości. Biedny kuzynek nie był jednak natarczywy w okazywaniu mi swego przywiązania i swego smutku. Przyjeżdżał do nas rzadko, coraz rzadziej, i zadowalniał się zupełnie, na pozór przynajmniej, przyjacielską ze mną pogadanką. Co tam się działo w głębi jego cichego i nieśmiałego serca, nie zastanawiałam się nad tym bardzo. Byłam cała tak zajęta myślą o panu Agenorze, iż każda inna myśl coraz mniej miała przystępu do mojej głowy. Niekiedy nawet pragnęłam podrażnić się z kuzynkiem. Wtedy sama nie wiem, jakim sposobem i całkiem bez zastanowienia rzucałam na niego bardziej przeciągłe niż zwykle spojrzenie albo dłużej i żywiej z nim rozmawiałam. Za każdym razem blada twarz Franusia rozpromieniała się i oczy jego błękitniały jak niezabudki; ale gdy potem wracając do moich ciągłych w owej porze marze oddalałam się od niego lub nagle się zamyślałam, zamyślał się także i stawał bardzo smutny. Natenczas Emilka, jeśli była obecną, zbliżała się do niego i uważałam parę razy, że głos, jakim doń przemawiała, bardziej był dźwięczny i miękki niż zwykle, a smutek Franusia jak w zwierciadle odbijał się w jej twarzy. Jeden tylko pan Henryk zdawał się powątpiewać o prawdziwości pogłosek krążących po okolicy. Stawał się przy mnie coraz mówniejszy, coraz niżej zsuwał na nos okulary, aby na mnie patrzyć; gdy grałam, opierał się naprzeciw mnie o fortepian i z wlepionymi we mnie oczami wysłuchiwał aż do końca mojej muzyki, tak jak to mieli zwyczaj czynić wszyscy, jakich kiedy widziałam, konkurenci. Emilka ze śmiechem mi opowiadała, że brat jej od pewnego czasu bywał tak roztargniony, iż parę razy dopuścił się pomyłek w dodawaniu cyfr na gospodarskich regestach i od miesiąca ani razu nie kontrolował panny apteczkowej z ilości wydanych krup i cukru. Bądź co bądź był on podobno jedynym człowiekiem, który zdawał się odtrącać od siebie mniemanie, że pan Agenor stara się o mnie i że wkrótce zostanę jego żoną. Mniemanie to było zupełną pewnością dla całej okolicy, niemniej jednak nie miało jeszcze żadnych rzeczywistych i widocznych podstaw. Pan Agenor nie oświadczał się, a nawet niekiedy postępowanie jego było tak dziwne, iż można by przypuścić, że nie zamierza uczynić tego wkrótce. Bywały tygodnie, w których co dzień niemal dzielne jego gniadosze i zgrabny kabriolet zatrzymywały się przed naszym gankiem; bywały inne, w których nie widziałyśmy go ni razu. Niekiedy, znajdując się ze mną, nie odstępował mię prawie na krok, osypywał mię gradem jemu tylko właściwych spojrzeń, rozlewał wkoło mnie w obfitości ową woń upajającą, która tchnęła z półsłówek jego, zawierających całe tomy uczuciowej treści. Czasem, przeciwnie, stawał się zimny, zamknięty w sobie, milczący, a wtedy na czole jego leżała owa zmarszczka tajemnicza, której nie lubiłam, bo zdawało mi się, że kryła w sobie coś niedocieczonego a nieprzyjaznego dla mnie. Było to jakieś wahanie się dziwne, niby niepewność siebie, zadziwiająca w tak wytrawnym i śmiałym człowieku. Można było w niej widzieć trwogę kochającego serca, które obawia się wymówić ostateczne słowo, aby nie . usłyszeć zabójczego dlań wyroku, lub też walkę dwóch sprzecznych uczuć, kłócących się w piersi i targających każde w inną stronę. Jam w chwiejności serdecznych oznak pana Agenora widziała pierwszą. Przydługa czasem jego nieobecność posługiwała tym lepiej mojej wyobraźni do przystrajania go w szaty ideału, a chwilowe oziębiania się i zapadania w zadumę brałam za nieśmiałość względem mnie lub rozmarzenie. Ale matka moja z innej znać strony na tę rzecz patrzyła, bo spostrzegałam niekiedy w jej twarzy wyraz niepokoju, a gdy widziała mię z panem Agenorem, zatrzymywała na nim wzrok swój tak, jakby pragnęła z całej siły w głąb duszy mu zajrzeć. Od babki Hortensji przybywali coraz częstsi posłańcy z tajemniczymi listami, których matka moja nie pokazywała mi nigdy, ale po których odczytaniu fałdy zagłębiały się na jej czole, a w oczach grał niepokój. Pewnego dnia na koniec wtoczyła się na dziedziniec ciężka sześciokonna kareta, sążnisty lokaj w czarnej ze srebrem liberii zsiadł z kozła i podał ramię wysiadającej z powozu babce Hortensji. Matka moja powitała przybyłą z przywiązaniem i właściwym sobie wdziękiem, ale zarazem i z tą godnością, której zdawała się strzec pilnie w obejściu się swym z ciotką. Babka Hortensja, wyprostowana jak zwykle, z szeleszczącym ogonem u sukni i srebrnymi loczkami z każdej strony koronkowego czepca, usiadła na kanapie, ujęła obie moje ręce i kilka sekund wpatrywała się we mnie z uwagą. Potem w zimnych i surowych jej oczach pokazało się na chwilkę coś jakby zadowolenie i zwracając się do mojej matki wyrzekła: — Wacława wypiękniała. Matka moja uśmiechnęła się na to tak, jak tylko szczęśliwe matki uśmiechać się mogą, ale babka Hortensja wypuściła z dłoni moje ręce, wyprostowała się bardziej jeszcze i rzekła dość oschle: — Nie pojmuję, Matyldo, dlaczego pan Agenor nie oświadczył się jeszcze o Wacławę? Przyjechałam, aby rozmówić się z tobą o tym. Zmieszały mię niewypowiedzianie te słowa i co prędzej wybiegłam z salonu, aby ukryć rumieńce, które biły do twarzy, łzy, co się cisnęły do oczu, a przy tym nie przeszkadzać rozmowie, której musiałam być celem. Z pół godziny przebiegałam aleje ogrodu mocno wzruszona, a gdy wracając stanęłam na progu salonu, posłyszałam, jak babka Hortensja mówiła: — Taki jest mój projekt, Matyldo, i niezwłocznie przyprowadzę go do skutku. Trzeba, aby on zobaczył Wacławę w całym blasku jej piękności, aby tą oznaką przychylności mej dla was upewnił się co do moich względem Wacławy intencji. Moja matka poniosła do ust rękę swej ciotki. Ja zaś zapałałam ciekawością dowiedzenia się, o co chodziło. Wkrótce ciekawość moja zadowoloną została. Matka moja rzekła do mnie: — Babcia Hortensja jest tak dobra, że chcąc, abyś się zabawiła i ukazała w świecie, wyda w Rodowie wielką tańcującą zabawę. Serce poskoczyło mi z radości. Po raz pierwszy w życiu pochwyciłam obie ręce babki i ucałowałam je gorąco. Wąskie i suche jej usta po raz pierwszy także dotknęły mego czoła. Była to łaska, jaką, oprócz pani Rudolfowej, nie widziałam, aby babka Hortensja okazała komukolwiek. Po chwili matka moja zapytała o babkę Ludgardę. — Została w domu. Nie mogła rozstać się ze swymi kanarkami — odrzekła ozięble. Po obiedzie lokaj przyniósł koszyczek pełen białej bawełny, a długie białe palce mojej babki rozpoczęły wyrabianie frywolitków. Zajęta swoją ulubioną robotą podnosiła wzrok niekiedy i patrzyła na mnie uważnie. Widocznie jednak nie miała mi nic do zarzucenia. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy